


Try, Try Again

by Terrie



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Gordon Korman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy keeps winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bookchan

 

 

With all the accolades heaped upon him, Rudy looked bored and even, Mike thought, a little depressed. He leaned in close to Rudy, nearly resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why would you decide to become an artist if you dislike it this much?"

Under his chin, Rudy shrugged. "It's abstract art. Most of it looks like something a two year old would do. I figured anything I did wouldn't be very interesting."

Mike looked around the room at all the people oohing and aahing over Rudy's work. "For a guy who's supposed to be so good at everything, sometimes you're not very good at people. You're a hit. Again."

"I know. I'm extremely disappointed. Back to the drawing board, I suppose."

 


End file.
